Jouons à un jeu
by Lue Petitbuerre
Summary: Shintaro Midorima , jeune diplômé en médecine se voit commencer dans le monde du travail ... Dans un asile. Son patient ? Un fou au passé flou et aux humeurs douteuses. La raison ou la folie, la lumière ou l'obscurité, qui entraînera l'autre ?


**Prologue**

Rentrée, le mot qui déprime une bonne partie des élèves à celle-ci approche. Pour ma part, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, depuis des années. Mais je divague, cette année c'est différent. Je ne rentre pas à l'école, du moins plus. Je suis diplômé avec mention _très bien_ comme un élève et une recherche de travail, j'ai pu énormément de retours. Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi ou si je dois penser que le monde est prêt à accepter n'importe qui sans attention à son expérience. En effet même si mon diplôme - mais surtout ma mention - fait beau sur mon CV je ne dois pas que des emplois d'été pourris en guise de savoir professionnel. Enfin c'est la réflexion que je suis faite en regardant l'une des propositions, elle a été trouvée dans un asile psychiatrique. Rassurant. Mais pourtant cela m'intrigue, alors j'y jette un œil.

 _Bonjour Monsieur Midorima Shintaro,_

 _Suite à votre demande, nous sommes intéressés par votre profil._

 _Nous vous proposons un entretien d'embauche le 6 Septembre 2017 à 10h30._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Madame Nakamura_

Et bien, même si ce ne sont pas les seuls à m'avoir offert rapidement un entretien, je serais bien curieux d'aller à celui-ci, je ne sais pas une envie de voir comment s'occuper de personnes dérangées au lieu de situations sur copie vide de sens.

Un léger sourire m'échappe de mes lèvres, j'ouvre la réponse au courrier et commence à tapoter sur mon clavier de mon portable, une réponse positive, rapide et simple à faire l'affaire. Je prends la salle de mon agenda, je vais ouvrir les pages pour marquer le lieu, l'heure et le motif. Après cela je recherche sur le net quel transport prendre, je n'ai pas le permis, j'ai préféré à mes études. Le chemin n'est pas long, un bus à prendre le train en plus de quelques minutes de marche. Au total 40 minutes, c'est supportable.

Je continue de regarder les réponses à mes demandes de travail pendent au moins deux bonne heure avant de constater que mon heure de sommeil allait arriver.

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Les quelques entretiens que j'avais déjà passés étaient intéressants, mais celui-ci m'inspirait plus confiance que les autres. Étonnant sachant ce qui allait m'intéresser là-bas, entouré de personnes dans leur tête voir même littéralement fou. Je suis-je aussi? Quelle question, évidement que non.

Assez de penser dans mon lit, il va falloir me lever, je suis ce genre de personne à être debout tôt, pas question de perdre du temps pendant la journée. Enfin levé, je me dirige vers une salle de bain pour moi passer un peu sur le visage, histoire d'être sûr de moi réveiller complètement, je mets ensuite mes lunettes pour voir le monde net. Puis je me dirige vers mon petit salon avec sa cuisine. Mon appartement n'est pas spécialement très grand, mais cela me convient. Je me serre donc de quoi caler mon estomac le matin, en même temps, je profite d'être dans la cuisine pour moi préparer un bento, ignorant complètement combien de temps je vais rester là bas.

Après cet instant cuisine, je m'installe sur mon canapé en face d'une table basse pour poser ma salade de fruits, simple et efficace comme toujours. J'allume la télé et les mets ma chaîne préférée, celle qui indique les horoscopes. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir de chez moi sans mon objet du jour, ce serait impensable. Mangeant mes fruits avec appétit, je regarde donc le programme du préposé au passage de mon signe, Cancer. Celui-ci est troisième de la journée, c'est déjà intéressant, et mon objet est un chargeur de téléphone, tout ce qu'il ya de plus banal tiens, après tout je suis habituer d'avoir des objets assez hors du commun, bon. Au moins avec cela passerais inaperçu, pour une fois.

«Eh bien au moins cela sera pas lourd comme la boule de bowling d'hier. »Soupirais-je.

Ma salade finit, je fais ma vaisselle et jette un œil à l'heure, 8h50 j'ai encore un peu de temps. Voir même beaucoup, mais j'apprécie arriver avec l'avance, cela est plus poli. Je tourne les talons et moi dirige vers une chambre pour prendre une tenue qui fait bonne impression, une chemise blanche avec une manche longue, une veste noire avec des boutons dorés, un pantalon droit, des rayures blanches à la verticale et des chaussures cirées noires . Une fois mes vêtements choisis, je suis dans la salle de bain et le dépose sur un petit meuble.

Je dépose mes lunettes au dessus de ma tenue puis retire le t-shirt et le caleçon qui m'a servi de pyjama pour mettre en vente. Je m'introduis ensuite dans ma douche et ferme la vitre qui me sert de protection pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. Prenant soin de régler l'eau comme il faut que je repense à une passion que je possède depuis longtemps, le panier. Hélas avec mes études de médecine et de psychologie, j'ai dû arrêter cela, ce qui est bien dommage, j'avais toujours la chance de marquer aux trois points, c'était sympathique. Enfin, un jour qui peut être que je trouve le temps de mal remettre. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, je coince le pommeau de douche dans son socle en hauteur pour moi glisser dessous, mes yeux se ferment quelques instants, le temps que je sois trempé entièrement. J ' Le mélange sur le corps, puis moi rincer par la suite, je ne veux pas me retarder. Même si repenser à mes exploits passés sur le terrain était bien plaisant. Je m'égare.

Une fois complètement prêt, je prends un sac en bandoulière noir, neutre et glisse mon chargeur de portable, mon passe pour les transports et mon bento par une bouteille d'eau.

Je suis rendu à un coup d'œil à une boîte aux lettres, rien et tant mieux. Les enfants de l'appartement, les ronronnements des voitures déjà en mouvement pour aller par ici ou par là, les enfants qui courent pour ne pas être en retard à l'école et la sonnerie de celle qui est entraînée de retentir. J'apprécie ce quartier où j'ai emménagé cet été, il est assez calme et le paysage, urbain en majorité, est beau à regarder. En à peine 5 minutes j'arrive à mon arrêt de bus, il ya quelques personnes, 4 jeunes, des lycéens, et des personnes plus âgées, des adultes allant à leur travail, j'imagine. J'attends donc silencieusement avec eux. Pour la première fois de la matinée, mise en scène du réveil, je regarde mon portable, rien de bien intéressant, de nouvelles sur les réseaux sociaux de mes amis d'études, Ainsi que de mes amis tout court. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent, mais cette fierté de ne pas me mêler de la vie des autres me change d'avis pour les contacter. Un jour peut être.

Le temps passé sur mon portable, le bus arrive enfin dans mon champs de vision. Je prends mon passe de transport pour ne pas bloquer ceux qui me suivent pour monter, d'ailleurs les personnes qui ont leurs billets ou leurs cartes à ce moment là, sachez que je ne vous aime pas. Une fois passé aux bornes du bus je m'installe au fond près de la vitre sur la gauche. Je regarde la route passer, les voitures, les personnes qui sortent leur chien, les arbres qui défilent. Après la 6ème station, je descends pour moi trouver à l'entrée de la gare, elle est petite mais un certain charme. Je prend les escaliers pour passer sous les rails afin de prendre le train dans la bonne direction, le peu de fois que j'emprunte ce moyen de transport que je n'ai jamais eu de problème, que ce retard soit de personnes perturbantes. Mais je le sais qu ' il ne m'arrivera rien, pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que j'ai l'objet du jour, et que ma chance est décuplée. Bref, le train arrive tranquillement, je prends place dans celui d'une femme entrain de lire un livre, cela change de tout le monde scotché sur leur portable.

Je ne prête attention à rien dans ce genre de moment, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire, comment réagir pour telle ou telle question. Mais je me suis dérangé par une vibration émanant de mon portable, étonnant. Je récupère et regarde, un message de Kise, moi qui pense à mes anciens camarades je suis légèrement surpris et ouvre le message.

 _De: Kise Ryota_

 _Reçu à 9h33_

 _Hey Midorichi!_

 _Commentaire vas tu?_

 _Cela a longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas vu avec les autres, j'ai gardé contact avec tout le monde heureusement, mais je voulais te proposer si cela se produisait sur l'organisation d'une soirée tous ensembles, Murasakiabara un ouvert son restaurant et il peut être ça top top!_

 _J'attends ta réponds avec hâte!_

Alors comme ça Mura un peu réaliser son rêve, et bien je suis impressionné. Je lève rapidement mon regard vers la station et réponds à Kise. C'est une idée bien sympathique et cela a mis en évidence comment les autres ont évolué. Ma réponse à ravi notre mannequin très, ce imbécile réussit à me faire échapper un léger sourire.

Je vais encore voir mes yeux pour savoir quelle était la gare où le train allait s'arrêter, pile poil là où se trouve mon futur établissement de boulot, enfin infecti. Je descends donc du transport en commun. Kami-sama pour que cela ne me dérange pas mon voyage et mes allers venus tous les jours si je suis embauché pour ce travail.

Je ne suis pas dans le sens de l'orientation est mauvais, mais je suis le genre à préférer pouvoir mémoriser le lieu. J'ouvre mon agenda et je vérifie l'identité de l'utilisateur pour que les indications que j'ai écrites, on pourrait me dire d'utiliser Google Maps ça serait plus rapide, mais je pense que sur un portable «clic clap» avoir ce genre d'application ou même internet est bien impossible.

Je me laisse guider par mes mots écris au plume noir sur ma feuille, je tourne une rue au café avec une devanture très française, l'époque Rococo si je ne trompe pas, en voilà un sympathique point de repère, même si le prix des cafés moi refroidis un peu. Je continue ma marche et m'oriente vers une rue beaucoup moins animée que la précédente, pas un chat, littéralement. Le chemin est assez long et démarqué par les hauts murs blancs des ventes d'immeubles, puis au bout, un portail noir, sans barreaux aux yeux curieux qui se perdrait sûrement ici, rassurant. Je sonne donc à celui-ci. J'attends quelques instants, et profite de jeter un oeil rapide à mon portable, Kise m'a encore envoyé un message, je m'apprécie à l'ouvrir quand une porte cachée par ce grand portail s'ouvre avec un léger grincement.

Une femme d'un certain âge à en croire les quelques manèges timides autour de ses yeux, ses cheveux brun sont attachés en queue de cheval basse et elle porte comme j'aurais pu le deviner la tenue cliché des médecins que tout le monde s ' le fait, la chemise, le pantalon, les chaussures et la veste. Elle me coupa d'ailleurs de ma pensée à ce sujet.

«Bonjour Monsieur ... Midorima Shintaro?

\- Bonjour, je vous ai vérifié et vous êtes Madame Nakamura?

\- Tout à fait, je commence à tout préparer à passer votre entretien mais il se trouve que vous êtes arrivé avec une durée de minutes en avance! elle esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je préfère, je trouve cela plus poli.

\- Intéressant, entré entré ne reste pas devant! »

\- Elle s'écarte de la porte qui me permet de passer, ce que je fais tout en pratiquant mes lunettes correctement sur mon nez, tic habituel.

Mes yeux explorent le paysage qui se dévoilent à la fourrure et à la mesure devant moi. Très florale pour un bâtiment dans une ville, il se trouve après une cour où une fontaine laisse couler de l'eau en continu par des tritons qui me font la police font penser au signe du verseau. Peut-être que le créateur était de ce signe du zodiaque? Je m'égare.

«La fontaine vous intrigue?

\- Pas spécialement, je regardeais les créatures qui la composent.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'elle est une pièce maîtresse ici. Beaucoup de nos patients apprennent à recueillir en même temps une pièce, espérant que les démons dans leur tête la dissident enfin en paix.

\- Et vous y croyez?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de septique, je ne pense pas que cela nous permet de nous aider, c'est notre volonté qui nous permet d'avancer, enfin ne restons pas toujours ici! Un entretien nous assister! »

Elle finit sa phrase par un sourire, je dois avouer que cela m'étonnerais que les démons s'en vont d'un coup, mais restons en supposition, après tout, je suis le premier à croire aux signes du zodiaque. Je comprends ces pauvres personnes qui cherchent à raccrocher au peu d'humanité que l'impression d'avoir.

L'asile est en vieille architecture japonaise comme je l'aime, même si j'imagine que l'intérieur doit être un peu plus moderne, moins pour certains détails. J'ai vu juste dans une réflexion, l'intérieur est beaucoup moderne mais garde ce côté traditionnel. Plusieurs médecins passent d'un endroit à l'autre, montent et descendent les escaliers, parfois accompagnés de pensionnaires. Le lieu et le mode et le bien organisé Malgré l'ambiance un peu sombre par rapport au contexte, il est agréable de se balader dans les couloirs. Je visite le principal, reste le sera pour plus tard voiture plus confidentiel.

Notre discussion avec madame Nakamura se déroule tranquillement, m'interroge sur mes études, si j'ai des questions, si quelque chose m'a choisi dérange. Puis, nous sommes interrompus avec l'arrivée d'un malade. Je me permets de le dire. Ainsi, le camarade de voir en camisole, attaché sur un lit, un masque sur ses yeux et sa bouche sans oublier un casque aux oreilles. On peut tout distinguer son fils pâle et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux descendant le long de ses joues.

«Il sera à votre charge.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Et bien, il semble très étrange et coriace, de mieux nous connaître avec la laissera.

\- Mais ... Je ne suis pas encore accepté ..

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vu votre motivation, votre façon de vous exprimer et d'autres détails nous avons beaucoup plus. Cela me surprendrait si vous êtes pas pris.

\- Je vois. »

Notre discussion envers ce patient s'en fini là. Nous sommes dirigés vers une pièce, plus un côté plus administratif, je suppose, que cela est ennuyant. Je suis la femme vers un bureau, simple, une pante verte, des pots avec quoi écrire, plusieurs post-it de multiples couleurs et quelques photos de ses enfants.

Après avoir regardé ces banals détails, je suis invité à m'asseoir, ce que je fais, posant à côté de moi mon sac. Les choses sérieuses commencent, enfin.

Une bonne heure est passée, cet entretien est long mais vraiment intéressant, je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Je me dirige en compagnie de madame Nakamura en direction de l'entrée principale avec l'immense portail. Décidément je trouve que cette femme est peu bavarde mais le peu qu'elle raconte arriver à capter mon attention, ce qui est assez rare généralement. Entièrement sorti de ce lieu, je regarde l'heure. 12H57 j'ai mis plus de temps, que j'ai l'aurais imaginé, en même temps vu la superficie du bâtiment cela m'étonne un peu moins.

Je cherche un coin ou un poseur dans le quartier, proche de la gare de préférence, afin de pouvoir manger. La réponse sera datée de quelques jours, j'attends cela avec une certaine impatience. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant pendant les fêtes de Noël, en oubliant Noël et en rajoutant le fait que je vais devoir m'occuper de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air net dans sa tête. Je me surprends.

Après mon rituel habituel du matin, manger, regarder mon objet du jour, préparer et aller le chercher. Je me décide de regarder mes mails. Quelques réponses de jobs qui ne m'ont pas eu des utilisables, puis un ...

 _De: Madame Nakamura_

 _Objet: Entretien d'embauche_

 _Bonjour Monsieur Midorima Shintaro,_

 _Nous vous confirmons votre acceptation à votre demande de poste._

 _Vous commencez dès la semaine prochaine._

 _Félicitations,_

 _Madame Nakamura_

Je souris.

* * *

 _Hey hey hey mes gâteaux!_

 _Ça y est je commence enfin une fiction, je suis vraiment contente car cela fait longtemps que je souhaiteeais reprendre! (il faut savoir que j'ai arrêté pendant au moins 5 ans XD)_

 _Par contre je préfère prévenir, mais je ne veux pas une écriture régulière, je passe mon BAC cette année et j'ai d'autres projets que je dois réaliser en priorité du coup, ne m'en veut pas! Mais promis je ferais de mon mieux pour poster de moins en moins deux fois par mois si j'en ai la possibilité!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis mais également à me corriger si j'ai laissé des fautes ^ w ^_

 _PS: D'ailleurs évidement que je respecte les personnages de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ils lui appartiennent et en aucuns cas je me permets de voler, je modifie seulement pour mon histoire certains traits de caractères! (Je préfère le préciser sur jamais jamais xD)_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt huhuhu ~_


End file.
